


Would you be the Yin to my Yang?

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: Wattpad Requests [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M, Onsided Plasma, mentioned jaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Would you be the Yin to my Yang?God, how Kai hated those words.
Relationships: Kai/Jay Walker
Series: Wattpad Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062371
Kudos: 4





	Would you be the Yin to my Yang?

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhh i wrote this when the SDCC sneak peek was released oof

“Would you be the yin to my yang?”

_God, how Kai hated those words._

All it took was Jay to come ask to him, Kai, the fire ninja, of all people, if he could practice the ask. The question. The proposal. That would be going to Nya.

And how it broke his heart.

Of course, it wasn’t because he didn’t want Nya to be with Jay. Well, partially. He was glad that she had found someone that loved her back.

He was fine with that.

It was the fact that it was Jay broke his heart.

He had come to him for practice. He was practising asking Kai. And when he had given an example, Jay had absentmindedly blurted yes. Oh, how it had his heart soar for that one moment. Until it was gone and Jay was rambling about how it needed to be perfect for her. Nya. His sister. Not him.

There was nothing he could do but just watch as he walked up to her and asked. Those words hurt him. As the lightning ninja said them, he acted as if he was surprised, that he was happy for them. Even though he felt differently about it, he wouldn’t ruin it for them. Ever.

So, when Nya invited him to help her pick a dress, he reluctantly agreed. He agreed to helping Jay figure out decorations. He help set up. All because he couldn’t stand to see either of them become dejected or sad, or just anything bad. He couldn’t bring himself to stopping it.

So, he didn’t. He kept to himself.

Cole and Zane didn’t notice.

So, he didn’t tell.

Love was a mysterious thing.

On the big day, Jay came to him, panicking, saying he had cold feet. In the middle of trying to help him, an accidental slip up happened. He told Jay he loved him. Jay had gone quiet.

Kai panicked.

He ran.

He ran as fast as he could, past Nya, past the other ninja, and away.

Away from the wedding.

Away from the church.

Away from it all.

Away.

A w a y.


End file.
